David Ignatow
David Ignatow (February 7, 1914 - November 17, 1997) was an American poet and academic."David Ignatow," Academy of American Poets, Poets.org, Web, Jan. 22, 2012. Life Ignatow was born in Brooklyn, and spent most of his life in the New York City area. Ignatow began his professional career as a businessman. After committing wholly to poetry, he worked as an editor of American Poetry Review, Analytic, Beloit Poetry Journal, and Chelsea Magazine, and as poetry editor of The Nation. He taught at the New School for Social Research, the University of Kentucky, the University of Kansas, Vassar College, City University of New York, New York University, and Columbia University.http://www.webdelsol.com/ignatow/ He was president of the Poetry Society of America from 1980 to 1984 and poet in residence at the Walt Whitman Birthplace Association in 1987. He died in 1997, at his home in East Hampton, New York. His papers are held at the University of California, San Diego.http://www.oac.cdlib.org/findaid/ark:/13030/tf2b69n86k/ Recognition Ignatow's many honors include a Bollingen Prize, two Guggenheim fellowships, the John Steinbeck Award, and a National Institute of Arts and Letters award "for a lifetime of creative effort." He received the Shelley Memorial Award (1966), the Frost Medal (1992), and the William Carlos Williams Award (1997) of the Poetry Society of America. Publications *''Poems''. Prairie City, IL: Decker Press, 1948. *''The Gentle Weightlifter''. New York: Morris Gallery, 1955. *''Say Pardon: Poems''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1961. *''Figures of the Human: Poems''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1964. *''Rescue the Dead: Poems''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1968. *''Earth Hard: Selected poems''. London: Rapp & Whiting, 1968. *''Poems, 1934-1969''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1970. *''The Poet''. Binghampton, NY: Bellevue Press, 1975. *''Facing the Tree: New Poems''. Boston: Little, Brown, 1975. *''Selected Poems'' (edited by Robert Bly). Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1975. * The Animal in the Bush: Poems on poetry (edited by Patrick Carey). Pittsburgh, PA: Slow Loris, 1977. *''Tread the Dark: New poems''. Boston: Little, Brown, 1978. *''Sunlight: A sequence for my daughter''. Brockport, NY: BOA Editions, 1979. *''Conversations''. New York: Survivors' Manual Books, 1980. *''Open between Us'' (edited by Ralph J. Mills, Jr.). Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 1980. *''Whisper to the Earth: New poems''. Boston: Little, Brown, 1981. *''Leaving the Door Open: Poems''. New York: Sheep Meadow Press, 1984. *''New and Collected Poems, 1970-1985''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1987. *''The Dream'' (illustrated by Robert Johnson). Minneapolis, MN: Melia Press, 1990. *''Shadowing the Ground: New poems''. Hanover, NH: University Press of New England / Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1991. *''Despite the Plainness of the Day: Love poems''. Pittsburgh, PA: Mill Hunk Books, 1991. *''If We Knew'' (chapbook; illustrated by Glen Mott). Polymorph Editions, 1992. w*''Against the Evidence: Selected poems, 1934-1994''. Hanover, NH: University Press of New England / Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1993 **also published as Six Decades: Selected poems. Hanover, NH: University Press of New England / Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1993. * Gleanings: Uncollected Poetry of the fifties. New York: Grist on Line, 1994. w *''I Have a Name''. Hanover, NH: University Press of New England, 1996. *''At My Ease: Uncollected poems of the fifties and sixties'' (edited by Virginia R. Terris). Rochester, NY: BOA Editions, 1998. *''Living Is What I Wanted: Last poems''. Rochester, NY: BOA Editions, 1999. Short fiction *''The End Game, and other stories''. Pittsburgh, PA: Cathedral, 1996. Non-fiction * The One in the Many: A poet's memoirs. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1988. Edited * Political Poetry. Chelsea, 1960.David Ignatow 1914-1997, Poetry Foundation, Web, Jan. 22, 2012. * Walt Whitman: A centennial celebration. Beloit, WI: Beloit College, 1963. * William Carlos Williams: A memorial chapbook. Beloit, WI: Beloit Poetry Journal, 1963. Letters and journals * The Notebooks of David Ignatow (edited by Ralph Mills, Jr.). Chicago: Swallow Press, 1973; Bronx, NY: Sheep Meadow Press, 1981. *''Talking Together: Letters of David Ignatow, 1946-1990'' (edited by Gary Pacernick). Tuscaloosa, AL: University of Alabama Press, 1992. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:David Ignatow, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 4, 2014. Audio / video *''David Ignatow'' (cassette). Kansas City, MO: New Letters Magazine, 1979. *''Self Employed'' (cassette). Washington, DC: Watershed Tapes, 1979. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems * David Ignatow profile & 1 poem at the Academy of American Poets. *David Ignatow at Poetry 180: "The Bagel," "For My Daughter" *David Ignatow 1914-1997 at the Poetry Foundation *David Ignatow at PoemHunter (33 poems). *Links to Ignatow's work ;Audio / video *David Ignatow poems at YouTube ;Books *David Ignatow at Amazon.com ;About *David Ignatow at NNDB. *David Ignatow is Dead at 83: Poet wrote of ordinary life (obituary), New York Times *A tribute by Harvey Shapiro * Category:1914 births Category:1997 deaths Category:American poets Category:Columbia University faculty Category:People from East Hampton (town), New York Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics